Love for each other
by Fine Shade
Summary: Fine's mother left Fine with her Grandma without a ne wanted to find out why did her mother find out, she needed Shade's help. Shade likes her friend and accepted to help Fine by asking her to help him get close to her friend.But Fine liked a guy who was Shade's friend. Shade accepted to help her to get close to him. What will happen? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hi, everyone! This is my first time making a story, so there will be some grammar and sentence structure mistakes. I hope u all will like my story. I do not own anything. Don't forget to review! Thank you so much!

Fine's POV

"Ring..." The alarm clock rang. Argh, this alarm clock is damn irritating. Maybe, I ask Grandma to buy me a new alarm clock. I went back sleep again.

"Fine! Wake up, you are going to be late for school. Today is your first day of school and you do not want to be late, right?" Grandma said kindly, while trying to shake me awake.

"Chocolate cake, mango cake, strawberry cake cake and... and..." I muttered as I snuggled back to my dreams.

Grandma sighed. "Fine, if you are still sleeping, I will throw all the chocolate cakes that I have baked for you." She said.

Chocolate cakes? I immediately jolted out of my bed when I heard Grandma wanted to throw my cakes. "Grandma! Please don't my cakes away. It will be wasteful to throw away these cakes, in addition, children in Africa have no food to eat and Grandma is wasting food. Don't throw the cakes and let me eat them."

Grandma sighed again. I went to change my clothes. As I went down the stairs, I could smell the aroma of he coffee and my delicious cakes. I ran down the stairs, not knowing the danger of falling forward and banging my head on the floor. Fortunately, I didn't fall.

"Grandma, where is Mother?" I asked as I ate my breakfast as fast as I could as I was late. "Err... I don't really know and it has been 5 years. Why are you asking that every day?" Grandma replied as she drank her coffee.

"I don't really know why Mother had left the house 5 years ago and you are the one who knows that." I replied. Grandma almost choked, looking away. "I really don't know-w, you are going to be late for school." I felt suspicious as Grandma would act like that whenever I asked that question. Maybe it was my imagination. Sometimes, I don't get the point why Grandma would stammer and change topics really quickly.

Mother, where are you? I wondered. It had been 5 years... I shouldn't think too much about that, tuime to go to school...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hi, minna-san! I hope you will review my story, as I need to know if my story is good or bad. I hope you will like my story! =) I noticed that my summary was altered. The summary was...

Fine's mother left Fine with her Grandma without a reason. Fine wanted to find out why did her mother left her and needed Shade's help. Shade likes Fine's best friend and accepted to help Fine by asking her to help him get close to her. At the same time, Fine likes a guy who was Shade's best friend and asked him to help her to get close. What will happen?

I do not own anything :3

Fine's POV

"Bye, Grandma." I said as I waved to her. I looked at my watch. To my horror, I was late for school! I ran as fast as I could. However, one irritating boy blocked my way and I tried to stop but it was too late.

"Bamm!"

"Ouch! What the heck are you doing here? Why are you blocking my way to school?" I shouted to the irritating boy who was on the floor, sleeping on top of me. His face was really near me and I could not help but blush. "Excuse me, boy, can you please get up? You are sleeping on top of me!" I yelled.

The boy's was red and was panting. I looked at his face filled with pain and agony. I touched his forehead. It was burning hot. He was sick! What should I do? Maybe I should take home back to my house and see what I can do.

I dragged him back to my house. He was very heavy, he should lose some weight! I wet a cloth and put on his forehead when the moment I reached my house. Grandma had gone out to buy some groceries, I thought. Being a first aider, I need to know how to subside the fever. But how? Even though I am a first aider, I could not do anything.

I noticed a wallet had dropped on the floor, opened. The guy named Shade, I see. What a nice name! His uniform looked familiar... Wait. It looked like our school's uniform! I did not noticed at all!

"Where-e am I-I? Why am I here?" someone groaned as he tried to wake up.

I walked towards him and said, "You are in my house and you are sick. Do you want me to bring you to the nearest clinic? You look very sick."

"I'm okay right now. Sorry for bothering you. I will repay the kindness that you had given me next time." Shade said. "Oh I almost forgot. What is your name? I'm Shade." He stared at me. "Oh, we are from the same school!"

"I'm Fine. Your name is Shade, right?" I introduced myself. " How did you know?" He asked.

I pointed at his wallet which was on the table.

" I see."

"Who is this?" Shade asked as he pointed the photo frame which was on the cupboard. Suddenly the atmosphere became awkward. Shade immediately knew that he asked the wrong question at the wrong time.

"I'm sorry that I have asked the question that make you sad. If you feel uncomfortable, you do not need to say it." Shade apologised.

"It's fine. The lady in the photo is my mother. She left me with my grandmother without a reason five years ago. I hate her. My father divorced and the only one left was my mother and grandmother. But she had left me five years old. Now, I only have grandmother. I want to find out why she left me alone with my grandmother. I could not forgive her." I said as I clenched my fist. Tears were rolling down my cheek.

"Maybe she had her reasons that cannot be told. Maybe I can help since you helped me just now." Shade said.

"Really?" I whispered, barely could be heard.

He nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Gomenasai! After this June holiday, I have to rush many homework and examinations are coming. And the worst, my mum confiscated my phone and computer. This is one of my breaks that I can use computer.

I dont own anything.

 **Shade's Pov**

I looked around the house. It was clean.

"Who is that guy?" I pointed to a photo frame. The guy in the photo was really handsome! He looked like a model! He had sky blue hair and purple eyes. He was really fit. When I said he was really fit, he was REALLY fit.

"..." Silence. Again.

I looked at the red haired.

She was nearly crying. Tears were coming out but I could see that she was trying to stop the tears coming out.

I sighed. This was the second time I had made her nearly cry.

"Sorry for asking some questions that are not related t me. Sorry." I apologised.

Fine panicked, " Ehh. Its okay. They are in the past. I think I should let go of these now."

 **Fine's Pov**

"Who is that guy?" Shade asked as he pointed to a photo frame.

I widened. Phelps. I suddenly felt like crying. Hot tears stung my eyes. I tried to prevent my tears coming out.

I heard Shade saying, "Sorry for asking some questions that is not related to me."

I panicked and said, "Ehh. Its okay. They are in the past. I think I should let go of these now."

" He died." I said. With sadness.

I could tell Shade from his face that he was shocked. " He died in a car accident... because of me. On my birthday, he wanted to buy a birthday gift for me. He wanted to confess to me a well..."

Shade laughed. " Pfftttt. HAHHAH... Someone confessed to you?! Thats ridiculous! HAHAHAHAH!"

"OI! I dont think that is even funny!" I shouted.

Shade suddenly quietened down. " That is much better!" I smiled.

I returned to where I stopped. " At that time..."

I know this chapter is short. GOMENASAI! I HAVE TO REVISE NOW! I promise I will write a longer chapter for u!

~Miki


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Now I have the time to post my new chapter. I hope you all will like it. I promised that I would write a longer chapter?

I don't own anything.

Fine's POV

"At that time…"

 _Flashback_

 _Tomorrow is my 16th birthday! I wondered what will Phelps give me for present. Hmm..? Teddy bear? Cakes? KYAAA! I can't wait to see him… Actually, I like him since I was young…. He was strong and smart… He helped him with studies and protected me from bullies…_

 _Actually, I wanted to confess to him on his birthday, but I had no courage to do it… I tried, but no words came out of my mouth even though much that I wanted to say to him…_

 _I decided to confess to him on my birthday…_

 _"Love in your eyes, sitting silent by my side…" My phone rang. It was Phelps. He wanted me to eat with me lunch. I happily accepted. I changed my clothes. Dress? Too girly. I decided to tie my hair into two loose ponytails and wear a plain white top and a skirt. Inside, a long pants. (I hate skirt or dress)_

 _I waited for him at a nearby park even though I was too early for the lunch. Phelps, of course, knew that I would be early for the lunch, he was also came early._

 _He said, "The time is still early. You want to go shopping with me first?_

 _I nodded. I was feeling happy. No, more than happy, an unexplainable feeling. When I was shopping with him, I saw a necklace. It was beautiful… It was red in colour and with a lot of crystals on it. Phelps noticed me looking at the necklace._

 _He said," It will look nice, if you are wearing with it."_

 _I blushed._

 _He asked me to go to the restaurant first as he had something to do. I nodded and went there to wait for him. It was a street away from the shopping centre._

 _He came, running. I smiled, waving at him at the window. However, I noticed a speeding car sped towards him. I yelled, but he did not hear._

 _I heard a deathly thud. I stared at him in disbelief. There was an absence of silence. Time itself had slow down. I took to my heels and I could not feel my legs. Tears started to roll down my cheeks. I looked at him…_

 _Blood was oozing out. Revenge started to flash through my mind as the sun that gave warmth and light was shadowed by the dark clouds. I tried to shake my head to clear my muddled thoughts. I could not. Silence petrified me as a sudden urge to hug him._

 _I saw something he was holding. A heart shaped box. My hands trembled involuntarily as I opened it. It was the necklace that I wanted. I read the note that was sticking on the surface of the box. It says, "I love you"_

" _I…Love you, Fine.. But I am.. Dying. This is the.. last gift…that I will be giving.." He said softly… as he coughed out blood._

 _He said I love you again and he stopped talking…_

 _Ambulance came. They drove him to the nearby hospital._

 _He was in coma. However, he died on my birthday. It was my happiest yet the saddest day…_

Is it good? Omg, it was saddening. I was typing while crying. How is it? Pls review too :) I also make this chapter longer too.. :)


End file.
